Thanksgiving at Eddy's Diner
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy hosts a Thanksgiving feast for the homeless at his restaurant with Sanders help; he becomes disappointed by the lack of people helping him out. Meanwhile; Dominator takes cooking lessons from the Swedish Chef to become a good cook.
1. Eddy's Plan

At Rayman's house; Eddy was in his bedroom sleeping when his Happy Cat alarm clock started laughing.

"Happy cat say; time to wake up." said the clock.

Eddy groaned and woke up.

"Wake up, you sleep to much." said the clock.

Eddy pushed the snooze button, but the clock laughed some more.

"My snooze button is broken." said the clock.

Eddy groaned.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Suck on that loser." said the clock.

Eddy growled and grabbed the clock before tossing it out the window.

He sighed and went back to sleep.

A knocking was heard at his door.

Eddy groaned and woke up before walking to the door and opened it up, revealing the Happy Cat alarm clock which then laughed.

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME, I'LL ALWAYS RETURN!" yelled the clock.

Eddy is pissed and got up, took the clock apart before tossing the pieces out his window.

He went back to sleep, only for a box to be tossed on his head.

The scammer woke up groaning and saw the box.

"What's this?" said Eddy.

He opened it up to see another Happy Cat alarm clock which laughed.

Eddy is mad and got out of Bed, put his clothes on and went to Iron Man.

"Get rid of this thing for me." said Eddy.

"No can do." said Iron Man.

Eddy became shocked.

"What, why?" said Eddy.

"Because I've got one I'm very fond of." Iron Man said before pointing to another Happy Cat alarm clock which then laughed.

"There's more then one." the other Happy Cat alarm clock said.

"I reprogrammed my Happy Cat alarm clock to be friendly." said Iron Man.

Eddy smirked.

"Can ya do it to mine please?" asked Eddy, "I'll do anything to repay you I promise."

"Nope." Iron Man said before slamming the door on Eddy's face.

The scammer groaned and walked off.

At Eddy's diner; a huge line was outside the building.

Eddy saw this and screamed.

"Yikes, how long has this line been here?" said Eddy.

"Since Wednesday." said someone in the line.

Eddy was confused.

"Wednesday, shouldn't that be yesterday? Because Thanksgiving always happens on the last Thursday of November." said Eddy.

Eveeyone looked at each other

"Oh yeah." said someone else in the line.

Eddy groaned and unlocked the door before entering his diner.

Eddy smiled and sniffed around.

"This'll be a good day." said Eddy.

Then a pie was thrown in his face.

Eddy was shocked.

"What the?" He asked.

He wiped the pie off his face and saw Sonic with his feet on a table.

"How'd you even get in here?" said Eddy.

"Back door." said Sonic.

"I don't have a back door in this place." said Eddy.

"You do now, now make with the free food." said Sonic.

Eddy became mad.

"And if I refuse?" said Eddy.

Sonic pulled out his smart phone.

"I'll tell the IRS you haven't been turning in your taxes." said Sonic.

Eddy gasped in shock.

"Ok fine, Fine." He said. "Why do you get free food anyway?"

Sonic pulled out a flyer that said 'Free Thanksgiving Feast at Eddy's Diner for the first 200 customers'.

"This is why." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Eddy groaned.

"How did I forget about that ad I put out on all those community boards and newspapers?" said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Chop chop." said Sonic.

Eddy walked into the kitchen.

He then smirked.

"I'll cook Sonic a Omelets he will Shirley like, and don't call me Shirley." He said.

20 Minutes later Sonic was at a Table and Eddy came with a drink, a Omelet and fries.

"Here ya go a Chili Dog Omelette." Eddy presented.

Sonic looked at the omelette and ate a bit of it.

"What, no bacon?" said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

"You snarky little prick." said Eddy.

"It's a specialty." said Sonic.

Eddy walked off.

The scammer then started pounding a turkey nonstop to tenderize it.

"Can ya believe that Sonic wanting Bacon?" muttered Eddy, "I created a fine Omelet with his favorite food and he wants Bacon as well."

He then sighed.

"I know Sonic means we'll sometimes but still he's a prick for not thanking me for that nice free breakfast I made." said Eddy.

Then a piece of paper was tossed at his head and he grabbed it to see a note from Sonic saying 'I heard that'.

Eddy groaned and turned it around to see lots of hundred dollar bills before removing them to see another letter saying 'Just a little tip. Try and make sure the IRS doesn't hunt you down like Yoshi'.

"Well he pays good." said Eddy.

He then smiled.

"Better get the Orders ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow." He said.

"THANKSGIVING IS TODAY, TOMORROW IS BLACK FRIDAY, WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" Sonic yelled from outside.

"Sorry it was that alarm Clock I have." said Eddy.

"Not my problem." Sonic's voice said before a zipping sound was heard.

Eddy sighed.

"Why god, why?" said Eddy.

Sanders came by and saw this.

"Do I even want to know?" said Sanders.

"Maybe, I've got lots of stuff to worry about." said Eddy, "Especially with the huge line that's outside full of people wanting free meals."

Sanders is shocked.

"Wait free?" She asked.

Eddy nodded.

"Put an ad in the paper." said Eddy.

"Then how will you keep this place open and get supplies?" asked Sanders.

"It's thanksgiving and I'm giving everyone free food even the homeless." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay, charity work." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, I don't recall doing that." said Eddy.

"Probably because you drank some of Twitch's illegal coffee when you came up with that idea." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

Also I'm getting some friends here as well." said Eddy.

But then a vibrating sound was heard and Eddy pulled out his phone before groaning.

"Great, they cancelled because they had better Thanksgiving feasts to attend to." said Eddy.

Sanders is shocked and mad.

"The nerve of such people." said Sanders.

She then smiled.

"Good think I don't have plans." said Sanders, "I'll help."

Eddy sighed.

"Okay." said Eddy.


	2. Dominator Needs Lessons

At Dominator's hideout; Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack were watching football and cheering.

"GIVE EM HELL!" yelled Quackerjack.

Everyone looked at Quackerjack.

"What?" He asked.

"You could be quite while watching football." said Megavolt.

Quackerjack chuckled.

"As if." said Quackerjack.

Then Negaduck appeared.

"Who's winning?" said Negaduck.

Everyone looked at the duck in confusion.

"Which Negaduck are you again, the one from that alternate reality, or that former actor? I'm only asking because reboots make things really confusing." said Bushroot.

"I'm with the plant duck on this one." said Quackerjack.

Negaduck did some thinking.

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm not so sure anymore." said Negaduck.

Dominator came by and saw her minions.

"So what's going on Jim Starling?" said Dominator.

Negaduck became confused.

"Is that the Negaduck I am?" said Negaduck.

He then walked off confused.

"Anyway how's the game?" She asked.

"It sucks, no one has ripped anyone else's arms off." said Liquidator.

"That's the only reason we even watch this terrible sport." said Quackerjack.

"That and to enjoy Black Friday." said Bushroot.

"Which is tomorrow." said Megavolt.

Dominator nodded.

"Well I'm gonna get the thanksgiving feast ready." She said.

She walked off as Joker appeared.

"I just got back from that lone Joker film." said Joker.

"And how was it?" said Quackerjack.

Joker became mad.

"I HATED IT!" yelled Joker.

Everyone was confused.

"You hated it?" said Liquidator.

Joker nodded.

"Why?" said Megavolt.

Joker explained everything.

"IT HAS NO CONNECTION TO THAT CINEMATIC DC UNIVERSE!?" yelled Megavolt.

Joker nodded.

"Yep, but also that it made me seem like an outcast who was cast out of society for not being funny." said Joker.

"The no connection thing is no surprise when you realize that the Joker in Suicide Squad is portrayed by Jared Leto and is much more ugly then the Heath Ledger one." said Bushroot.

Joker nodded.

"Plus they made you a son of a Wayne?" asked Quackerjack.

Joker became confused.

"They did?" said Joker.

"I don't know." Said the Joker Duck.

Joker groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"Why do I put up with him?" said Joker.

**End Interview Gag**

Negaduck returned to the area.

"Turns out I am the original Darkwing Duck actor." said Negaduck.

He then saw Joker mad.

"What's up with him? said Negaduck.

"The new Joker film." said Megavolt.

Naha duck smirked.

"I saw it and I loved it." Saod Negaduck.

Joker vaporized Negaduck.

"It was terrible." said Joker.

"Despite it's positive reviews?" said Liquidator.

Joker nodded.

"Despite it's positive feedback." said Joker.

With Dominator; she was in the kitchen.

She smiled.

"This'll be perfect." said Dominator.

She saw a turkey in a bag and opened it up.

"Man I love thanksgiving." She said.

She smacked the dead bird, only for it to gobble.

"That was weird." said Dominator.

She then shoved the bird into the oven before turning it on.

She then turned to the cook book.

"Now for the stuffing." said Dominator.

The book then opened up to one page.

"Okay let's see here. Cheese souffle, chocolate souffle, vanilla souffle." said Dominator.

She became confused.

"Souffle's?" Dominator said before becoming mad, "SOUFFLE'S?! YOU DUMB DRAGONEMPEROR 999 CHARACTER REJECT, STUFFING, I SAID STUFFING! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT!?"

The book then flipped through several other pages and stopped.

Dominator smiled.

"That's more like it." said Dominator.

She then looked at the recipe.

"Seperate two eggs." said Dominator.

She grabbed two eggs and put them together before moving them away from each other.

"Ok." She said.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

She then set them on a pan and looked at the book.

"Two potatoes diced." said Dominator.

She grabbed two potatoes and shook them before dropping them on the table as dice sounds were heard.

She nodded and set the potatoes on the pan and looked at the book again as Eggman appeared.

"A can of peas." said Dominator.

She grabbed a can of peas and put it on the pan.

"Three Stooges." said Eggman.

Dominator looked at Eggman confused.

"Huh?" said Dominator.

"Your cooking 3 Stooges style." said Eggman.

"So?" said Dominator.

"So only idiots cook that way." said Eggman.

Dominator became mad.

"You calling me an idiot?" said Dominator.

"Nope." said Eggman.

"Yes he is." said Joker's Voice from far away.

Eggman chuckled nervously as Dominator growled.

Eggman just ran off.

Dominator groaned.

"I need lessons." said Dominator.

Later she was at a cooking school.

"Huh, who'd have thought there'd be a cooking school open on Thanksgiving." said Dominator.

She shrugged it off.

"Well hopefully this teacher knows what he or she is doing." said Dominator.

Then the Swedish Chef entered the room singing his theme song.

**Interview Gag**

"Nevermind, I'm screwed." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

The Swedish Chef started speaking his mock Swedish language.

Subtitles appeared underneath Dominator that said 'You are all here because you are terrible cooks'.

She then saw the subs and read them.

"Boy am I." said Dominator.

The Swedish Chef then spoke more and the sub titles appeared. "But I'm gonna make you better."

Dominator read them.

"Oh thank goodness." said Dominator.

He spoke again as subtitles appeared. "In time for all your Thanksgiving Feasts."

Dominator read them.

"Okay." said Dominator.

Swedish Chef tossed a bowl to Dominator's head and she glared at him.

"Ow." said Dominator.

Swedish Chef spoke once more as subtitles appeared saying; 'Pay attention to me and not the subtitles that magically appear, and don't give me the excuse that you don't know what I'm saying, because I already know people don't know what I'm saying.'

**Interview Gag**

"Strict." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

Swedish Chef then smiled.

He pulled out a shot gun and spoke a bit 'Let's cook'

He then shot the gun and a real bullet flew out and a helicopter crashed through the building shocking everyone.

"THIS GUY'S A TERRORIST, LET'S CHEESE IT!" a student yelled.

Lots of people screamed and ran off, leaving Dominator and the Swedish Chef behind.

"Huh I didn't expect that." She said.

Swedish Chef grumbled. "Curse Smarty's Co Author for having people think I'm a terrorist."

"We've all been there buddy." said Dominator.


	3. Preparing a Feast

Outside Eddy's diner; a ton of homeless people were groaning in annoyance.

One homeless man was eating his own shoes.

"Mmm, tasty." said the homeless man.

All the people saw this.

"Seriously?" One asked.

"Better this then nothing." said the first homeless man.

Inside Eddy was getting everything ready and he was watching the Parade.

He chuckled.

"Nice." said Eddy.

He then saw the homeless people and smiled.

"Better give them something to eat before the feast." He said.

He put some dinner rolls outside the diner and everyone started eating them.

**Interview Gag**

"That should keep the busy for a while." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy smiled as Sanders was setting the table.

"This'll do." said Sanders.

She smiled and went to Eddy who was now mad.

"Curse my friends for having plans I should ruin those." said Eddy.

Sanders chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea." said Sanders.

Eddy looked at his girlfriend.

"They might have had good reasons not to wanting to help out." said Sanders.

Eddy scoffed.

"As if, these are guys who have more fun then me." said Eddy.

Sanders was confused.

"How could they have more fun then you?" said Sanders.

"They go on lots of adventures." said Eddy.

He sighed.

"I rarely go on any these days." explained Eddy.

"That's no reason to be upset at them for having plans." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay. But I'm still upset for having better things to do." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Yeah I guess that would make anyone mad." She said.

Eddy walked out of his diner.

The homeless piled on him.

Eddy growled.

"Get off me." said Eddy.

The homeless people got off Eddy.

He sighed.

"The food will be ready soon." He said, "I need some more Ingredients."

He walked off.

Sanders came out and everyone pounced on her.

"I'll arrest you all." said Sanders.

The Homeless people didn't care.

"We don't care." They said.

"Did we really have to say what the narrator's already said?" said one homeless man.

Sanders rolled her eyes.

With Eddy he was at the grocery store.

He was grumbling.

He then saw Pinky and the Brain.

"So what gives?" said Eddy.

The lab mice turned to Eddy.

"Just getting cheese for our thanksgiving dinner." said Brain.

"NARF!" yelled Pinky.

Eddy nodded.

"Right." said Eddy.

"How about you?" said Pinky.

"Flying solo for my Thanksgiving feast." said Eddy.

Brain nodded.

"I see." said Brain.

He then smiled.

"We will be happy to help if you want." said Brain, "Anything to be away from Elmyra."

"Don't you live as Donnie's pet mice now?" said Eddy.

The two mice realize that Eddy was right.

"Good point." said Brain, "Curse Smarty's Co Author for forgetting that."

"You can help by also helping me sabotage everyone else's Thanksgiving plans." said Eddy.

The two mice became shocked.

"What?" said Pinky.

"OK even I don't do that." said Brain.

"I'll help you take over the world tomorrow night." said Eddy.

Brain smiled.

"I'm in." said Brain.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy who chuckled.

"I know how to appeal to people." said Eddy.

Lastly was Brain.

"I ain't refusing a chance to take over the world." said Brain.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy and Brain shook hands.

"So what now?" said Pinky.

Eddy smirked.

"Simple, find out where the festivities are." said Eddy.

The mice nodded.

"Okay." said Brain.

"Then improvise." said Eddy.

Brain smirked.

"Yes." said Brain.

With that, the trio walked off.


	4. Dominator's Lessons

Back in Swedish Chef's class; Dominator was in a kitchen looking at a fake turkey.

The Chef spoke his own language "Usually, people just toss this thing in the oven and cook it at about 450 degrees and 20 minutes per pound, but I have my own way".

He then pulled out a shot gun and tossed the fake bird into the air before shooting it.

The fake bird came down looking like it was cooked.

Dominator is shocked.

"Jesus." said Dominator.

Swedish Chef spoke his language "And that is how I cook a turkey".

**Interview Gag**

"This sounds like some unconventional methods." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

Dominator gulped before she picked up a turkey and a shot gun before looking at each of them.

"I hope it worked." She said.

She tossed the bird into the air before shooting it.

However; a rubber chicken came down in its place.

This shocked Dominator and the chef.

**Interview Gag**

The chef spoke his language "First time that's happened since the seventies'.

**End Interview Gag**

Dominator picked up the rubber chicken in confusion.

"Wait, where's the turkey?" said Dominator.

The turkey fell on her head, knocking her out.

**Interview Gag**

Swedish Chef spoke in his language. (Ok that was new)

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Dominator had a box of stuffing in front of her and Swedish Chef put a box of stuffing in a baking pan before dumping water on it followed by using a flamethrower.

Dominated was confused.

"That's supposed to work?" said Dominator.

The Swedish Chef turned off the flamethrower, revealing the stuffing was cooked.

This shocked the evil leader.

"Wow." said Dominator.

She put the stuffing in her pan followed by some water before using a flamethrower on it.

Surprisingly it worked as well.

Dominator became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Dominator.

Swedish Chef whistled.

Later; Dominator had some dinner rolls in front of her as well as the Swedish Chef.

Swedish Chef then talked in his language. (Now to prepare the rolls.)

He picked up a roll.

He smirked before speaking his language. (Now we just use a blow torch.)

He pulled out a blow torch before turning it on and using it on the dinner roll.

Dominator is impressed.

"Nice." said Dominator.

The chef turned off the torch, revealing the dinner roll was crispy.

Dominator held up a dinner roll before spilling some lava from her hands onto the roll.

As the lava vanished, the rolls were the same as Swedish Chef.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm getting very good at this." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; there we lots of cans of vegetables in front of Dominator.

Swedish Chef smiled and spoke his language. (Now you will learn about making mixed vegetables)

He pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at the cans of vegetables.

Dominator became shocked and ducked under her counter.

The chef fired a round at the cans before an explosion happened.

The smoke cleared up, revealing the cans were gone and the vegetables were mixed in with each other.

The chef chuckled before passing out.

"To easy." said Dominator.

Then a card was placed in front of her that said 'Yams'.

Dominator became confused.

"Yams?" said Dominator.

Swedish Chef nodded.

Later; Dominator was looking at a can of yams and marshmallows.

"I don't understand any of this." said Dominator.

The Swedish Chef pulled out a can opener and opened up the can of yams with it before dumping them into a baking pan followed by the marshmallows.

Dominator sighed.

"That ain't so crazy." said Dominator.

She then did the same thing as Swedish Chef.

The chef then pulled out a grenade and removed the pin before sticking it in his yams and marshmallows and ducked down.

Dominator became confused.

"What's that about?" said Dominator.

Swedish Chef said something in his language.(Trust me even I'm confused)

The grenade then exploded before the smoke cleared off, revealing the yams and marshmallows were cooked and mixed together.

Swedish Chef said something in his language. (That's new)

He then smiled.

He spoke his language. (You are ready)

Dominator nodded.

"Ready." She said.

The chef spoke his language. (Now go, go and make an awesome meal using explosives that might get you on the CIA's hit list)

Dominator nodded.

"You got it." She said

She walked off.

She then returned.

"Wanna come to Thanksgiving with my minions?" She asked.

Swedish Chef nodded.

"Okey Dokey." said Swedish Chef.

**Interview Gag**

Swedish Chef spoke his language. (Only words I know in English)

**End Interview Gag**

Back at the evil Lair all the villains were still watching TV.

"KILL THE OPPOSING TEAM!" yelled Joker.

Everyone looked at Joker.

"What, I like a good murder." said Joker.

Everyone groaned.

"You're a weird one, you know that right?" said Negaduck, "Even by my standards."

Joker scoffed.

"As if." said Joker.

Then Dominator entered the building with the Swedish Chef.

Everyone saw the chef and became shocked.

"INTRUDER!" yelled Megavolt.

"KILL HIM!" Shouted Joker.

They ran to the chef but were stopped by Dominator.

"Hold it you idiots, he's my guest." said Dominator.

Everyone was confused.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm working with morons." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

"He's staying here for the night." said Dominator.

Her minions were confused.

Dominator shook her head.

"You're all fired." said Dominator.

"No were just confused by inviting someone to our hideout." said Joker.

"Says the guy who's movie was bad but the Killing Joke made people feel bad for you." said NegaDuck.

She gave everyone pink slips.

Everyone groaned.

The villains then walked out of the lair.

"Eh, they'll be back begging for their jobs back." said Dominator.

Swedish Chef nodded.


	5. Destroy Toon Manor

Outside Toon Manor; Eddy was setting up lots of explosives all around the building.

"This'll show them." said Eddy.

He laughed crazily before setting up another explosive and walked off.

**Interview Gag**

"They won't know what hit em." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

He then went to a far distance from the mansion.

He laughed.

"This'll be awesome." said Eddy.

He reached a hill that Pinky and the Brain were waiting at.

The dumb mouse is mad.

"I don't like this at all." said Pinky.

"Eh, it'll be fine." said Eddy.

"For you." said Pinky.

Brain nodded.

"Yeah and I'm having second thoughts about this." said Brain.

But Eddy pushed a button on a remote, causing the bombs to explode.

"To late." said Eddy.

He ran off.

Later; he appeared back at his diner.

"It's done, it's all done." said Eddy.

Sanders became shocked.

"You actually ruined everyone else's Thanksgiving, that's horrible." said Sanders.

Eddy scoffed.

"There won't be any negative repricautions." Eddy said before looking outside in confusion, "What's with the light?"

He and Sanders looked out and saw an angry mob of Toon manor residents among other people.

They were chanting kill, but unfortunately, they also went a direction opposite of the diner.

Eddy chuckled.

"Idiots, they don't know where I am." said Eddy.

Sanders couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah that is pretty funny." She admitted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to Eddy's diner before walking to it while chanting 'kill'.

"DOH!" yelled Eddy.

"We want Eddy, we want Eddy, we want Eddy." the crowd chanted.

"You've got to confront them." said Sanders.

"No way, they may take you away." said Eddy.

"No we won't, we just want Eddy." said Uncle Fester's voice.

"Well maybe not you, but they'll take Lumpy and Double D." said Eddy.

"WE'RE PART OF THE MOB!" Ed and Edd yelled at once.

**Interview Gag**

Ed and Edd were in the confessional.

"What, we were invited by everyone in Toon Manor." said Edd.

"Yeah." said Ed.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy gulped.

"I'm screwed." said Eddy.

Then lots of his windows were broken by rocks.

"GET HIM!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone ran into the diner which surprisingly everyone fitted in there.

Gomez looked shocked.

"Ok this is crazy even for me." He said, "How are we all fitting in here?"

"Who'd have thought?" said Rayman.

Eddy became mad.

"What's all this about?" said Eddy.

He was hit in the head by a hammer.

"OW!" yelled Eddy.

Bugs came and he is pissed.

"YOU DESTROYED OUT MANSION!" yelled Bugs, "We spent many days and nights building it."

"NOT TO MENTION OUR THANKSGIVING DINNER!" shouted Gwen.

"Well you all had better things to do then help me out with the homeless wanting Thanksgiving." said Eddy.

"Because we were doing the same thing." said Sonic.

Eddy glared at the group before becoming shocked.

"What?" said Eddy.

Sonic nodded.

"We all planned to give some food to the homeless." said Sonic.

Now Eddy was mad.

"OK when I told you my plan I expected some help NOT EVERYONE BAILING ANS DOING THE SAME THING!" shouted Eddy.

"We had that planned last month, didn't you get your invite in the mail?" said Mike.

Eddy did some thinking.

**Flashback**

Eddy was in Rayman's house going through some mail.

"Rayman, lumpy, Double D, Janna, something that's supposed to be for me." said Eddy.

He looked at some invite that said 'Toon Manor's Homeless Thanksgiving Feast'.

"Junk mail." Eddy said before tossing it into a paper shredder.

**End Flashback**

Eddy became shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so that's what that was." said Eddy.

He blushed embarrassed.

"I thought it was junk mail, but didnt you guys get my invite?" asked Eddy.

"When did you send it?" said Spongebob.

Eddy did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Ooooooooooooooh, that was yesterday." said Eddy, "Forgot that post offices don't run on holidays or Sunday."

Everyone pulled out different kinds of weapons in anger.

"KILL HIM!" Rayman who had spiked gauntlets on yelled.

Eddy screamed and ran off.

Everyone else then followed him.

Sanders just stood in place.

She looked at the readers.

"This is what I got to deal with." said Sanders.


	6. Villain Feast

Back in Dominator's hideout; the evil alien was using the Swedish Chef's cooking methods.

She tossed a turkey in the air and fired a shotgun round at it before it came down roasted.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm really getting the hang of this." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

She then smirked.

"Now for the rest." She said.

She set up lots of explosives on all the different kinds of food.

Everyone in the lair heard this.

"What the hell is going on?" said Bebop.

"You got me Comrade." said Rocksteady

"Sounds like World War 2 is happening all over again." said Fishface.

Brainiac sighed.

"I'll upgrade the security system." said Brainiac.

He walked off.

Another explosion happened and Brainiac's head flew back into the room, shocking everyone.

"OH MY GOD, SHE KILLED BRAINIAC!" yelled Harley.

She fainted.

"Eh, he was an asshole anyways." said Rocksteady.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." everyone said.

In the kitchen; Dominator was blowing up lots of food.

"Amazing." said Dominator.

She laughed like a maniac.

"I'M EVIL BEYOND REASON!" yelled Dominator.

She resumed laughing.

Her minions are shocked.

"This won't end well." said Fishface.

"Yeah, we'll have to move our hideout to another swamp again if this keeps up." said Bushroot.

Everyone nodded.

"I can't deal with that kind of pressure." said Megavolt.

Another explosion happened.

**Interview Gag**

"Shouldn't have asked for our jobs back." said Megavolt.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; all the villains minus Dominator were in the dining room.

"Ok I'm hungry." said Killer Frost.

"We're all hungry, but you don't see me complaining about it." said Liquidator.

Killer Frost growled and ate a chair.

Everyone was shocked.

"Yikes." said Rocksteady.

"Never mess with a hungry person." said the pig.

"Or hangry for that matter." said Fishface.

Dominator then entered the dining room with a tray full of food.

Everyone smiled.

"It's about time." said Joker.

Dominator then placed the food on the table.

The villains smirked.

"FEAST TIME!" yelled Negaduck.

The villains then pounced on the food and started eating it.

Dominator is mad.

"Hey, I spent 8 hours working on that." said Dominator.

The Swedish Chef spoke his language. (And only 7 of those hours were cooking lessons from me)

Her minions gulped.

"Yes ma'am." said Quackerjack.

Everyone then started eating like ladies and gentlemen.

"That's more like it." said Dominator.

**Interview Gag**

"You got to show them who's boss to put them back in line." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

Dominator sighed.

"Perfect." said Dominator.


	7. Vengeance on Eddy

With Eddy; he was running in fear from the angry mob.

He ran into a dark alley before reaching the end of it and groaned.

"Curses, why do I always ignore the whole dark alley cliche?" said Eddy.

He then turned and saw the mob.

The scammer gulped.

The mob approached Eddy and started beating him up as blood was splattering all over the place followed by screams.

Eddy then woke up in a bed in shock.

He sighed.

"It was all just a dream, that explains why I was such a horrible person, and did all those horrible things." said Eddy.

"Eh-"A voice said before Eddy turned to see that he was in a hospital bed and that Bugs, Ed, Edd, and Sanders were in the room and that Bugs was talking, "Not a dream, you are a horrible person, and you did do all those horrible things."

Eddy became shocked.

"Then what happened?" said Eddy.

"You wound up getting arrested for property damage due to destroying all of Toon Manor just because they had a better homeless Thanksgiving feast then you." said Sanders, "Pinky and the Brain are willing to testify against you in court."

"Luckily the place rebuilds itself after every time it's destroyed." said Bugs.

"So I'm in trouble?" said Eddy.

"Yeah pretty much. But Bugs said he'll drop the charges on one condition." said Edd.

"What's that?" said Eddy.

"You spend time working for everyone who lived in the mansion until you work off your debt. Which by your standards should be paid off by November 10 in five years." said Bugs.

Eddy scoffed.

"Never, I'll never work for you guys." said Eddy.

Bugs shook his head.

"Good thing I've got a plan B." Bugs said before pulling out a remote and pushed a button on it, causing an explosion to happen.

Eddy became shocked.

"What was that?" said Eddy.

Then the Eddy's Diner sign crashed in the hospital room, shocking him some more.

"Worked up a deal with the main author of this fanfic series that involves the permanent end of your diner. If you or the co author tries to restore your business, then Thanos over here will erase you from existence with the snap of a finger." Bugs said before pointing to Thanos who had the Infinity Gauntlet and stones on his hand.

Thanos's phone then rang and he answered it and smirked and snapped his fingers and Eddy was burned to a crisp.

This shocked everyone.

"He insulted my parents." said Thanos.

Bugs nodded.

"That and I bet that co Arthur had enough with him." Muttered Bugs.

"Can I get some neosporin?" said Eddy.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Eddy groaned.

"So much for my business." He muttered.

MacArthur and Sanders came.

"Eh, business isn't for everyone." said MacArthur.

Eddy sighed.

"Saw that coming." said Eddy.


	8. Happy Thanksgiving

With Eddy; he was rubbing Bugs's feet.

"That's it, get the rough parts." said Bugs.

Eddy sighed.

"This sucks." said Eddy.

"Shouldn't have blown up an expensive mansion then." said Bugs.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

"Bring me a carrot when you're done." said Bugs.

Eddy groaned.

"Yes sir." He said.

He walked off and returned with a carrot before giving it to Bugs.

The rabbit turned to the readers and chuckled.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Bugs.

Back in Dominator's hideout; every villain was stuffed and groaning.

"Oh man that was stuffing." said Joker.

"No joke?" saod Dominator

"No joke." said Joker.

Rocksteady farted.

"Da comrade." said Rocksteady.

Everyone laughed.

Rocksteady farted again.

He blushed.

"My bad." said Rocksteady.

Everyone groaned.

"We've really got to do something about that farting." said Bebop.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"I've got Beano." said Megavolt.

He pulled out a jar of Beano.

"See?" said Megavolt.

**Interview Gag**

"Be prepared." said Megavolt.

**End Interview Gag**

Swedish Chef burped.

He laughed and spoke his language. (I haven't eaten anything that good in a long time)

Dominator smiled.

"Glad to hear it teach." She said.

Swedish Chef smiled.

The chef then farted.

"Get the Beano ready." said Quackerjack.

Dominator nodded.

She then became confused.

"Wait, why was I the one nodding, didn't Sparky have the Beano?" said Dominator.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY, AND BLAME THE CO AUTHOR FOR THAT MISHAP!" yelled Megavolt.


End file.
